


The Sleepy Gray Kitty

by IguanaDelRey



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Cats, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IguanaDelRey/pseuds/IguanaDelRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rise and Kanji decide to put cat ears on Yu while he's napping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleepy Gray Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote some really dirty smut and I had to wash away the filth.
> 
> Enjoy

Yu.. He.. He purred.

Like a cat. Like an actual cat. Rise and Kanji had to look under the table to see if there was one around them, but there was nothing. That adorable sound definitely came from Yu.

"Oh my god, Kanji did you hear tha-?!"

"Shh!! You're gonna wake him up!.." Kanji shushed at Rise. He didn't want her to ruin the moment.

The group decided to have a little meeting at the Junes food court, but Naoto's work kept her busy, and Yosuke and Teddie had to hand out free samples to unfaithful housewives. Yukiko and Chie left to order some food, leaving Rise and Kanji alone with Yu.

A rather unusual trio- I mean, if you could even call it a trio in the first place, since one of them is just there sleeping. Taking on three part-time jobs must've ran him ragged.

The two awake teenagers quietly thanked every divine being for Yu's inefficient sleep schedule. Apparently, the students of Class 2-2 see Yu nap there a lot, which made the two first-years get like, crazy jealous. Why weren't they born a year earlier?

They'd give anything to see Yu like this everyday. His chin resting on his crossed arms on top of the table, head tilted adorably, hair slightly parted, exposing the calm appearance of his closed eyes. The light blush on his cheeks blended beautifully with the light coming from the clear orange sky.

It felt like.. Everything was okay in the world. Of course, they're trying to catch a serial killer, but for now it's just pure, relaxing, peace.. And a cute boy sleeping.

The two kids stared at him intensely, subconsciously breathing the same pace he did by the look of his back slowly rising up and down.

"..Why are we so creepy?.." Kanji asked sadly. "Because the person we love will never love us the same way we do for him."

"R-Rise!.." Kanji buried his face on Rise's shoulder, sobbing pathetically as she comforted him with a warm, sympathetic hug. "It's okay, it's okay.." She hated seeing him like this. It made her want to cry too, but right before her tears were about to make her mascara run, a fantastic idea popped in her head.

An idea that'll probably make the both of them feel creepier, but definitely make the atmosphere a little happier.

Rise reached in her bag and took out a pair of cute cat ears with a gray that matched perfectly with Yu's neat hair. Kanji stared at the unexpected object, absolutely shocked, and almost frightened.

"W-Why do you carry that around?!" Rise flicked Kanji's forehead for almost screaming. "Whatever happened to not waking him up, Stupid?" Kanji rubbed his forehead in pain. "Answer my question you damn pervert!" He whispered loudly. "For emergencies, okay?!" She whispered even louder.

"The hell kind of emergency do-?!" Kanji stopped all of a sudden. Yu purred again, washing away the negative energy with his positive aura. "I-I'm sorry for yelling, Rise." Kanji scratched the back of his head, feeling guilty. "And I'm sorry for calling you stupid." Friendship hug.

"So, I'm gonna put these on him, and you're gonna warn me when he's about to wake up." Rise sounded like a pro. "I got your back, girl."

Rise nodded and slowly got up from her seat, tiptoeing behind the sleeping teenager. She held the cat ears with both hands right above Yu's head, looking at Kanji for a sign of approval. He gave her a thumbs-up and a confident grin.

Slowly, ever-so slowly.. Annnnd, presto!

The headband smoothly glided on his head making Rise smile in satisfaction as she delicately petted him like a cat. It was as if the line of the headband wasn't there. The color mixed in so well that it looked like an actual cat's. She did a good job, even though it made her look, like, extra-creepy. 

Excluding that fact, life was good.

Now to finish the job. "Kanji, do you have a pen?" Rise saw the blood beginning to trickle down his nose. Caught him red-handed. Red-nosed. "I bet you like what you're seeing.." Kanji realized what she meant, taking out his trusty handkerchief to wipe it off. "S-Shut up!! You are too!"

Rise scoffed. "You're damn right! At least I can admit it!"

"Y-You.. You little!!-"

Purrr... An awkward silence emerged before the two apologized in unison.

"Anyway, do you have a pen?" She asked again. "You carry around a pair of cat ears but no pen?" He just couldn't understand Rise's logic. Without warning, she unzipped Kanji's bag and forcefully dug through it to find a cute little pen covered in hearts and cat paws.

"..." Speechless.

"Stop judgin' me, and I'll stop judgin' you."

"Deal." They shook on it. "Alright, so since I put on the ears, you have to draw the whiskers." Kanji quickly became flustered. "W-What?! I-I'm not gonna do that!"

"Well then, I guess you can't call yourself the manly man you think you are, Chicken." Right when she said "chicken," Kanji snatched the pen out of her hand and carefully doodled three evenly drawn lines on each of Yu's cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Senpai."

He was ashamed of what he had just done, but Rise patted him on the back reassuringly. "You did good, Kanji. You did good."

"But.. I-I don't feel good." He said gloomily. Rise giggled and gripped Kanji's chin, shifting the position of his head to Yu's direction. More blood gushed out of his nostrils again. Rise pulled her hand away just in time.

There he was. Yu Narukami, star pupil, model citizen, the sleepy gray kitty. Gut-wrenchingly adorable.

"This is sooo gonna be my new wallpaper!" Rise took out her phone, pressing on the snap button repeatedly. "H-Hey! You better send me some of those!" Kanji felt stupid for leaving his phone at home today.  
\---  
Chie and Yukiko watched the two from afar, leaving the food on the table untouched, cold.

They just.. Lost their appetite.

Yukiko broke the silence. "I mean, It's nice to see those two bond for once.." Chie nodded slowly. "I guess?.."

"Well.. U-Um. Let's eat?"

>The girls decided to forget about what they witnessed.


End file.
